1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of mounting a game animal and kit for facilitating the method and, more particularly, to a kit and method that allows for game antlers or horns to be quickly added to a fully artificial, lifelike, and realistically sized mount.
2. Description of the Background
Taxidermists use different techniques and methods to preserve and prepare game animals for display. These procedures involve removing the hide of the animal and applying the hide over an artificial form, and adjusting the hide and form until it appears lifelike. Taxidermists often use the animal's actual hide, hair and fur in preparing trophies, and consequently the finished trophy mount often develops an unpleasant odor and attracts insects, if not properly preserved. Moreover, the hides degrade over time and if not preserved properly, may become fraught with blemishes, lose hair/fur and bear hairless and discolored spots. Despite attempts to make the trophies appear lifelike, prior art trophies have flaws in the finished products including repaired holes and unrealistic taxidermy artwork. Additionally, most prior art trophies provide no ability to interchanging the racks (antlers) in the event that the hunter shoots or bags a larger kill and wants to simply replace the rack on the trophy instead of mounting an entirely new trophy.
For example, United States Patent Application 20070023601 by Peek, Russell Van published Feb. 1, 2007 shows a taxidermy trophy mounting device comprising a support platform with a rebar rod protruding therefrom for securing an animal mount, such as a skull. The rod uses the natural occurring or existing hole(s) in the back of the skull for support thereof. The rod may extend straight from the support platform or may comprise a bent portion at a distal end thereof.
United States Patent Application 20030198926 by Martin et al. (McKenzie Supply) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,974 issued Oct. 5, 2004 both show a taxidermy head mannequin and mouth assembly that uses a commercially available jaw set inserted into a mouth shell, which has upper and lower jaws, lips, a chin and a nose.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,434 to Coombs, Jr. (Joe Coombs Classics, Inc.) issued Oct. 1, 2002 shows a pedestal mounted taxidermy mannequin, and a mold for manufacturing same. Once molded, the taxidermy mannequin includes an elongated, bored hole formed in a bottom portion thereof, and a rigid block embedded inside near the bored hole. A rod is inserted into the bored hole to mount the mannequin to a pedestal. The mold for manufacturing the mannequin is an injection mold into which an elongated rod is inserted after the polyurethane has been injected therein. Just prior to hardening of the polyurethane, the end is removed, leaving a bored hold in the mannequin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,765 to Green issued Dec. 5, 1995 shows a shed antler mounting kit including a model skull replica having provision for attachment of shed antlers, a wedgelike mounting interface, and a plaque with an engraved placard. The skull replica is devised to mimic an animal skull of the same character as the originator of the shed antlers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,440 to Dotzman issued Aug. 7, 1984 shows a trophy mount which includes a simulated skull structure, configured to resemble the upper portion of the head of the animal involved, with the simulated skull encapsulated in a material, such as leather, vinyl, or other sheet material. The simulated skull includes a pair of upraised laterally spaced, horn-securing regions, an elongated bore in each region, and an elongated, horn-receiving dowel secured in each bore and protruding therefrom. The simulated skull is secured to a plaque or support panel by an elongated, obliquely-oriented extension brace for display on a wall or table top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,919 to Rinehart issued Feb. 21, 1984 shows a method of making a composite foam taxidermy mannikin using a mold cavity with eye socket recesses surrounded by a correctly contoured surface having reference indicia marking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,323 to Johnson (American Institute of Taxidermy, Inc.) issued Oct. 4, 1988 shows a horned animal head mannikin with a recessed flat skull surface between upstanding front and rear walls, with a domed ridge upstanding from the flat surface and extending from the front wall to the rear wall, being centered longitudinally on the mannikin and the flat surface. The convex top surface of the ridge has a curvature approximately matching the curvature of the underside concavity of the skull plate of a horned animal. The domed ridge is widest and highest at about its midportion curving to lesser widths and lesser heights at its ends at the upstanding walls. A fastening plate is disposed under the ridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,080 to Thompson (Matt Thompson Taxidermy & Supply, Inc.) issued Apr. 26, 2005 shows a taxidermy form and method comprising opposing face pieces (halves) with eye openings and nostrils which overlay an inner core having eye sockets, eyeballs, nasal cavities, and a nostril septum to form realistic eye settings and noses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,161 to Kallina issued Oct. 22, 1996 shows a method, kit, and artificial septum for the preparation of a septum for a taxidermy manikin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,626 to Badger issued Jan. 5, 1988 shows a trophy mount that uses an epoxy base completely surrounding a bone bridge joining a pair of antlers or horns. The base is mounted on a support plaque.
While the above and other known trophy mounts may provide materials and means for assembling a trophy mount, none provide a method or means for mounting a fully artificial game animal including artificial hair or fur, and a means for quickly adding or interchanging the antlers or horns to provide a durable trophy mount. Therefore, it would be greatly advantageous to provide a kit and method of mounting a durable trophy that is fully artificial with the option of adding various trophy horns or antlers.